


The First Move

by Vandraren



Series: Playing an Intricate Game [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Backstory, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Child, Clint Trash, Geez, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt, Hydra, Iron Man - Freeform, Jesus how do people do this whole tag thing, Like how else can I tag it, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Memories, Part 2, Portal - Freeform, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pure, Reader Insert, Red Room, SHIELD, Sceptre - Freeform, Tesseract, assassin reader, chapter 2, future pairing, hq, hydra reader, mentions of torture, reader - Freeform, selvig - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, the Other - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandraren/pseuds/Vandraren
Summary: So here's the first real chapter, I felt like the Prologue was pretty short so I should put this up right away. Make sure to let me know what you think in the comments, any feedback is much appreciated:) It'll help me decide if I should keep writing this story or not, depending on how much you enjoy it.-Vandraren





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first real chapter, I felt like the Prologue was pretty short so I should put this up right away. Make sure to let me know what you think in the comments, any feedback is much appreciated:) It'll help me decide if I should keep writing this story or not, depending on how much you enjoy it.
> 
> -Vandraren

The burning, that is what you remembered the most about their methods. The electrical burning that snaked up your small arms like wildfire as you sat in that cold metal chair, trying desperately to untangle the mess of wires you were given. They would give you 15 minutes to untangle this ball of wires, after your father sat you down in this dark metal room and left you behind. If you had not done it in 15 minutes, they'd trigger the electrocution on the metal clips your father had forced onto your arms.

Over and over the shock travelled through you, leaving you shaking and crying, barely able to even see the wires through your tears. Though you did not understand it at the time, you would later learn they were trying to teach you how to untangle the wires, and piece together a bomb with those and some other parts they'd bring you. You never made it that far back then, but what did they expect? You were only 7 and a half.

Your father brought you to this base after your mother died, she was the one who stayed behind to take care of you while your father was at work. He'd come home only once a month, sometimes less. She used to leave to work with him off and on, and you'd stay at your close friend's house, her name has since slipped from your mind.

You remember finding a poster in your mothers closet once when you were small. Unrolling it, you could see it was a man in an blue suit with red and white stripes on his stomach, he was saluting. Your mother panicked when you found that, she begged you not to tell your father. You didn't understand why she was so upset, you promised her you would keep it a secret. You had chicken and potatoes that night, you remember this vividly, it was the last meal you had with her. The next morning she went to work and never came back. Your father told you she had died, though he never said how.

Your father had told you that you were going to live in this base now, where he worked. Hydra. He said they were like superheroes, and you were going to be too. He told you that you were destined for great things here. You believed him.

You were trained, schooled, they tried to build you into a machine. A weapon. Before any of this though, you were taken to meet their finest creation. They never suspected this would be their downfall.

When you met him you were only 7. They told him to kneel for you, he complied without hesitation. You remember your father telling you he was like a machine, a perfect weapon. That one day you'd get to command him, and he'd do whatever you asked no matter how hard, because that is what he was programmed to do. You were not listening at the time, you were feeling the shining cold metal of his arm. When you ran your fingertips over the shifting plates, you could feel all the scratches, all the ridges, the energy of technology thrumming beneath. He held still for you, crouched closer to your height. When you looked into his eyes, you didn't see the machine your father had told you of. He didn't look empty, or mean, he looked...lonely. You were lonely too. Your father pulled you away before you could ask his name. You heard them calling him the Winter Soldier. You started calling him Winter.

Winter used to train you. He was always serious, but never mean. He was patient, and calm. As more time went by, his eyes seemed to gain a certain twinkle to them, he didn't seem so alone. You didn't feel alone with him either. After months of training together, he began acting kinder, more warm with you. The bond you formed with him surpassed anything you had with your father in a matter of months. He was your best friend, and you trusted him with everything.

He had taught you how to fire a gun, walk silent as a prowling cat, and defend yourself against those three times your size. Your training with him were days you would look fondly back on forever. He was the only thing that kept you from drowning.

* * *

 

You were sat beside Clint Barton in the S.H.I.E.L.D base housing the Tesseract. You didn't know much about it, aside from its involvement in World War ll. Oh, how you used to obsess over that Captain America Museum in New York. Your inner fan-girl had only been rekindled even brighter than it was before when they found Steve Rogers in the ice and thawed him out last week. To be honest, you weren't too impressed with Fury at this point. After Cap woke up, they basically took his shield and outfit, gave him a shitty apartment in downtown New York along a box of files on his dead friends and sent him on his way. Their treatment of the war hero disgusted you. Now Dr. Erik Selvig was studying the Tesseract, trying to harness its power to build weapons which sounded like icing on the cake to your recent disappointments in S.H.I.E.L.D. But after The God of Thunder came to New Mexico and battled a giant metal monster with his 4 Asgardian battle buddies, you couldn't really blame Fury for panicking a little on this one. From what you've read of Thor in the legends, he's the last person you wanted coming back to earth anytime soon.

You pondered this while you sat against the railing beside Clint as he failed at brooding beside you. He clutched the bars and watched the movement below intently. You slowly crinkled back the wrapper on your granola bar. He didn't break his brooding.

"Clint."

No response.

"Clint."

Nothing.

"Clint, look." You said as you started to reach for his hair.

Finally his hand flew up to catch your wrist as he looked over at you. "Don't touch the hair, every-"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Every strand has it's place. I know. Why are you brooding?"

He looked back to the doctors below. "I'm not brooding, this is how I sit."

"Perch." You say as you take a bite of your bar. "Hungry?"

Clint responded by opening his mouth, you put the bar in his mouth and he bit down. His face contorted slightly at the taste.

"Who the hell puts raisins in granola bars??"

"I'm trying to eat better." You responded, taking another bite.

"Better than what?"

"You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Clint," you began as you pulled yourself up straighter on the rail. "I'm not going to eat peanut butter from the jar like you do, and I'm not getting granola bars that have been dipped in chocolate and cream, like those ones you eat a box of a day."

"Okay first of all, that's an exaggeration-" he began, but Fury's voice came in through his radio. "Agent Barton, report."

You wave him off. "It's alright, I'll assume your reply was something terribly witty."

Clint stood. "It was, and I'm gonna tell you my amazing comeback once I see what Fury wants."

"Just as soon as you think of it, huh?"

Clint smirked and climbed over the rail, sliding down a pole to the ground below. You chuckled and took the last bite of your granola bar, crumpling up the wrapper and shoving it in the pocket of your uniform.

You took Clint's spot, brooding and watching over the work below. You squinted and watched as the Tesseract began to spark. You stood as the energy began to spike from it more powerfully, causing the ground to thunder and shake violently beneath you. You grabbed the rail tightly and watched with wide eyes as the flaring glow from the cube sparked brighter and louder, the energy building itself into a beam which shot across the platform it was held on, forming a blue swirling vortex at the end and opening up some kind of a....portal? _Oh, god. Surely not._

You heard the sound of the Tesseract tearing the portal open and the commotion of the frantic doctors and agents, but you didn't see what was happening as you swung over the rail and landed on the ground below. When you looked up towards the platform, the shaking had stopped. The facility was eerily quiet. All that could be heard was a heavy, ragged breathing, from some being shrouded in the smoke that filled the room.

Then you saw him.


End file.
